Babies left on doorsteps
by Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear
Summary: Two babies show up at the door of nates apartment with a note for the team to take the childern and raise them and teach them how to protect themseleves against the child slve workers after them
1. Chapter 1

**Oh shit! Ok I couldn't help myself! I probably shouldn't have 3 stories going at once but this came to me somehow don't ask how and I couldn't resist writing about it. So here's the start of my new story which I think could be one of my best ones. Because lets face it the team with one baby is really cute but the team with two babies is just effing adorable! I am also looking for a beta for this story and my back to school story thanks!**

It was 11:45 at night and the team was wrapping up and getting ready to go home; or just sleep in one of the back bed rooms at Nate's. Eliot had just cooked dinner for everyone and was now cleaning up with Sophie's help.

"Night guys see yah tomorrow." Parker yelled from front room letting everyone know she was leaving. She closed the door behind her and headed down the hallway when she heard crying. She back tracked and followed the noise when she rounded the corner she saw two baby seats sitting on the ground in the middle of the hallway.

"Aw hi babies, where's your mommy at?" she said knowing she would not get an answer but figured it was worth a try in her mind. She saw a note next to them and picked it up

_Dear Leverage corp._

_I'm probably dead by now. I was going to come to you guys for help but they found me before that. These two babies are my twin's ones a boy and one is a girl I haven't named them they are a week old. I giving the children to you for I don't see any other option. Please watch over them for me and raise them as your own. People will be after them for all their lives they need skills to protect themselves and the ones they love. Notice the tattoo on both of their backs. The men who took them put it there for these men take children and train them to be first slaves then killers. Do not tell them about me or any of this until they are older._

_Love, Amanda_

She heard the door open to the apartment and ran over to get the person coming out.

"Eliot come look at this!"

"Look at what?" he said ready to go home

"Just come on!" She grabbed his arm and pretty much dragged him around the corner.

"Parker this better not be some kind of jo-"He stopped when he saw the babies in their holders. "What the hell?" He turned to look at her.

"I swear I didn't steal them! Here they left a letter," He took it out of her hands and read it.

"We better bring them inside; it's going to be a long night."

Eliot bent down and grabbed one baby holder and Parker grabbed the other and they headed back into the Apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Um guys we have a problem." Eliot said walking into the apartment carrying one of the babies. Hardison looked up from his laptop and his jaw dropped.

"Parker you didn't?"

"Oh my gosh no I didn't steal them." Eliot tossed the note to him as Nate and Sophie came into the room their facial expressions matching Hardison.

"Parker did you st-"She cut Nate off

"No I didn't steal the dam babies jeez you guys act like I can't control myself." Eliot's eyebrows rose.

"Um parker you can't." She turned to face him.

"Well um." She stopped to think. "Well that's not the point. What are we going to do?" The note had been passed to Nate and Sophie was reading it now.

"I don't know I'm trying to think." Nate told the anxious blonde. Eliot unbuckled one of the babies and held him. Then he smelt it.

"Um somebody needs a diaper change."

"Aw hell no I'm not wiping anybody's hiney no matter how cute they are!" Hardison told him. Eliot rolled his eyes as if telling him "grow up".

"Fine then go across the street to the 24 hr store and buy these." Eliot reached for a pen and wrote down what the babies would need."

"Fine I'll be back." He let out a groan "I can't believe this is happening" he said as he stormed out the door pissed off at the whole situation.

Sophie came over and picked up the other baby. "Aw their so cute." She looked at the boy baby Eliot was holding and back to the little girl she was holding. "They do look a lot alike." She said to no one in particular.

"Hey now don't get attached were going to give them to state. We have to." Nate said now out of his train of thought. Parker jumped at this and walked over o Nate with anger the team has never seen before.

"Your not putting those kids in the system, I won't let you do it I'll raise them myself if I have to!" she told him her voice getting louder. Taking another step towards Nate. Eliot handed the little boy over to Sophie and went and grabbed Parker who looked like she was going to kill Nate for even bringing it up.

"Parker calm down." She turned to face him anger still in her eyes.

"I'm not going to let him put them in a fucking foster home I'm just not."

"Ok calm down we can talk about this some more don't worry Parker I won't let him do that either." He shot a glance at Nate who now felt guilty for even bringing it up. Hardison walked in at that moment with his hands full of bags. He set them down on the big table with a big thud.

"Ok who's going to change the diapers because I'm sure as hell not doing it?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the diaper change was done they all sat down in the living room Sophie and Eliot still holding the babies when parker spoke up.

"Ok so what are we going to name them?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if we can really raise two newborns guys." He took a sip of coffee and stared back at his team.

"He's got a point this is an 18 year commitment were making if we do this." The hacker told the team a little calmer then before.

"Aw come on think about it if we all raised these kids we would have the best thief's in the world!" Parker said why eyed.

"She's got a point." Sophie told them. "Besides the note even said so that they need to learn to protect themselves." Nate caved.

"Fine we'll take care of them as of right now is that fine with everybody?"

"Yeah I guess; because you know I always want a stinky poopey baby to take care of." Parker stormed over to him.

"Hardison shut up they actually don't smell that bad!" Eliot grunted then looked down at the little baby in his arms who was playing with his hair and the beads in it. He had almost grey eyes and jet black hair his skin was slightly tanner then his sisters but other than that they looked exactly the same except for the gender. If they did end up raising the children as their own the next few years are going to be very long.

**Now wasn't that just darn adorable! Ok so I have a contest for you guys I need names for the babies! I'm looking for uniqe names that would fit a little thief who ever wins get the next chapter dedicated to them and of course get to name the kids! We might have two winners because I need both a boys name and a girls name. Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you like this you might like my other stories go check out and leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I promise I haven't forgot about my stories; those "Family issues" got drastically worse. I don't know about how often I'm going to be able to update theses but I plan to have a chapter up for each story in a week or so. 2) I am looking for a beta. 3) If you want you can nominated me or any other author for the story award thing. 4) if you don't read her you should go read mfaerie32's stories she is a great author and should be nominated. 5) Jake you should email me or create an account id love to bounce ideas off of you. 6) go check out my other stories plzzzzzzzzzzz. 7) I hope you guys are still reading my stories I love you guys and hopefully my life will get off the rollercoaster its on right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I promise I haven't forgot about my stories; those "Family issues" got drastically worse. I don't know about how often I'm going to be able to update theses but I plan to have a chapter up for each story in a week or so. 2) I am looking for a beta. 3) If you want you can nominated me or any other author for the story award thing. 4) if you don't read her you should go read mfaerie32's stories she is a great author and should be nominated. 5) Jake you should email me or create an account id love to bounce ideas off of you. 6) go check out my other stories plzzzzzzzzzzz. 7) I hope you guys are still reading my stories I love you guys and hopefully my life will get off the rollercoaster its on right now.**


End file.
